


Scotch Me Tea Who You

by LadyLustful



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik swears in Polish, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Magneto's potty mouth, Parody, Poor Charles, Swearing, Warpath is a teenager, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Erik is angry, Warpath is confused, and Charles is angry.





	Scotch Me Tea Who You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts), [Proko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proko/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).

There are things in Magneto's past that the X-men do not think about.  
Sure, they know he lived in Poland and worked a variety of blue collar jobs, but they never wonder about the implications of that.   
"Uh Professor?", asks Proudstar after a mission. The boy is relatively new at the school, a level-headed mild-mannered kid with a formidable mutation and a vaguely worrying penchant for knives. "What does 'tea who you yeah bunny' mean? Magneto shouted it when I punched him, and I don't think he's senile enough to sprout complete gibberish."  
That night, Erik receives a very angry voicemail, asking him to "For the love of all that is worth loving, please do not, and I emphasize, do not, teach my children how to call somebody a fucking dick in Polish. I'm embarrassed for you."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tea who you yeah bunny - ty chuju jebany - you fucking dick  
scotch me tea who you - skocz mi ty chuju - fight me you dick


End file.
